


Feel Good Drag

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Jealousy, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, depressed!gavin, selfharm, slut!michael, whore!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a raging manwhore, and Gavin has to watch him hit on girls, sleep around, and one-night-stand the hell out of a new girl each day. But yet Gavin is in love with this heartbreaker, and he would do anything to get Michael to settle down and be his one and only. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just two days ago, Michael had been over at Gavin’s house, his lips attacking Gavin’s as they pleasured eachother until they both passed out. And now, Michael was leaning against the bar, smirking at some blonde bitch that was twirling her hair and giggling as he leaned in closer to her. He was touching her leg, whispering things that made her laugh. And Gavin watched from his seat next to Ray, only about 10 feet from them.  
Michael was known for sleeping around, drinking and having sex just about everyday if he could. He didn’t want to settle down and have a relationship.  
But there was still something about him that made Gavin fall in love with him.  
Michael had only slept with one person at Roosterteeth (surprisingly). That person was none other than Gavin Free.  
Michael’s whoring-spree had started around the time he slept with Gavin. No one knew what caused it. It wasn’t just a one-time thing either, with Gavin.  
Michael would show up at Gavin’s front door randomly some nights, drunk and looking for a peice of ass. Why he chose Gavin, and why he kept choosing him, Gavin did not know either.  
When Michael stood up and lead the girl outside, most likely planning on going back to her house for yet another one-night-stand, Gavin felt his heart break even more. He looked down at the bottle of beer in his hands.  
“Wow… I really don’t know what to say anymore, Gav. He’s just… Hopeless. He has no shame,” Ray said, shaking his head slowly and letting out a sigh.  
“Yeah… I know. I can’t stand seeing him like this. It hurts so much, seeing him with a different girl each day. And yet I just… I can’t get over him,” Gavin replied quietly. They sat in silence for a few more moments, sadness and disgust shadowing over their eyes. The Brit rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breathe before standing up.  
“Well, um. I think I’m gonna go home now. Im tired and stuff…” Gavin mumbled.  
“Yeah, okay, Gavin. I’ll see ya’ later, buddy. Be safe,” Ray said. He clapped a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, squeezing a little to guesture that he was sorry for him.  
They said their goodbyes, and Gavin walked home.  _______________________  
As soon as he got inside his apartment, Gavin sunk down to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes. He sobbed quietly on the cold floor for almost 30 minutes before he finally stood up, unable to resist his urges any longer.  
Gavin stumbled into the bathroom, vision blurred by his tears. He leaned against the sink and blinked away a few more tears before lifting his head to look in the mirror.  
The Brit stared at his reflection, grimacing at his appearance. His sandy-blonde hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. He shook his head and reached for the drawer under the sink. He grabbed the pocketknife he kept in their, then slid down the wall and onto the floor.  
Gavin turned the blade over in his hands, thinking about why he had started keeping the knife in the bathroom in the first place.  
Lately, Gavin has been letting his pain out through another source of pain. He would cut small lines into his wrist, letting the emotions spill out with the blood. It seemed to help, at least until he saw Michael the next time.  
He would hide the scars under a few rubber braclets and a British flag wrist sweatband.  
No one seemed to notice the scars, not even Michael. Michael had seen just about every other part if his body, but wasn’t aware of the cuts under his braclets.  
Gavin sighed as he removed his wristband, setting it on the floor as he crawled over to the shower. Deciding to go ahead and take a shower while he was there, he removed of his clothes also.  
He proceeded to get in the shower, turning the water on and letting it run down his body as he sat against the shower wall.  
Gavin looked down at his wrist, inspecting the day-old cuts that were beginning to heal. He closed his eyes and held the knife against his wrist. Slowly, he pushed down and moved it across his skin.  
He watched as the blood mixed with the water and flowed down the drain. Gavin didn’t know any other way to cope with the pain Michael caused him. And it got worse, each and every time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry this is terrible I gave up and juss ended it ok IM SORRY THIS SUCKS

The next morning, Gavin was sitting at his desk in the AH office quietly doing some editing and waiting for the rest of the gang to show up to work. He waved at Geoff when he came in, smiled a bit at Ray, and raised his eyebrows at Jack. He kept quiet, hoping that no one would notice that he was actually depressed and sleep deprived.

Gavin had his elbow propped up and supporting his head while he worked. He was about to doze off when he felt someone next to him, making him jerk awake.

He looked to his left and saw Michael, no more than 5 inches away from him. He quickly sat up and scooted back, not wanting to deal with Michael's flirting today.   
Michael laughed at Gavin's reaction and gave him a smirk. 

"Mornin', Gavvers!" Michael said in amusement.

"U-uh Hi, Micool.." Gavin stuttered, focusing on anything but Michael's beautiful face.

"How was your day yesterday? You have fun this weekend?" Michael asked.

Gavin looked down as the memories of last night resurfaced in his mind. He muttered in reply, "Sure.. I know _you_ did."

Michael let out a short, breathy laugh before answering. "Yeah, well... I like having fun. Especially with you, you know. Do you wanna go out and have some fun tonight with me, Gav?" He said, knowing that Gavin knew what kind of 'fun' he was referring to.

Gavin sighed. "I'm kind of busy here, Micool. Shouldn't you be, I don't know... _working?_ "

"Fuck that! Just answer the question. Do you wanna go have fun tonight? It'll be my treat you know..."

Gavin was silent for a moment, trying not to give in. He wanted to so badly, but he knew he shouldn't.   
"Fine..." He broke.

"Sweet! You can... You wanna come over to my place and play some video games, maybe?" Michael said hesitantly.

Gavin blinked, kind of shocked. Michael usually didn't invite people to his house, not if he was planning on doing a one night stand and leave before the other person woke up. Gavin doubted that he just wanted to hang out, but he could be wrong. Maybe Michael was beginning to slow it down? Gavin really hoped so.  
"That sounds good, yeah. Um, can I just come home with you after work today? That alright?"

"Yup, that's fine. Oh, and Gavin... I--" Michael was cut off by Geoff.

"Hey, dipshits! There's still shit to get done, you know. Get back to work!" 

Gavin and Michael both turned back to their computers, starting to work again while trying to hide small blushes.

_________________

Gavin spent the rest of his work hours that day trying to figure out what Michael was planning. He was feeling guilty for giving in to him so quickly, but was also very curious as to why Michael had invited him over to his house instead of Gavin's. 

By the time they finished work, it was raining pretty hard. Neither Michael nor Gavin had brought an umbrella, so they had to run to Michael's car across the parking lot and get soaked.  
They jumped into the car, panting and shivering.

"Holy f-fuck! It's fucking cold!" Michael said through his teeth.

Gavin nodded in agreement.  
They both went to turn on the heater at the same time and their hands touched. Gavin pulled away his hand quickly, blushing. He didn't make eye contact or talk the whole ride to Michael's.  
____________________

Gavin had expected Michael to just get it over with and fuck him as soon as they walked into his house, but was wrong.

Michael set up a game on his Xbox and asked if Gavin wanted food or bevs. Gavin stared for a moment, confused as to why he was acting so friendly innocent, before saying he would like a few beers. He sat down on the couch and began to inspect the room around him. He hadn't been to Michael's house in a while.

Walking back into the room, Michael sat down next to Gavin and handed him his beer. He kept a small distance between them, sitting quietly while Gavin sipped at his drink. 

Not being able to handle the tension any longer, Gavin decided to break the silence.

"So, Micool... Um.. What have you been up to lately?" Gavin immediatly regretted opening his mouth.

"Uh you know, just thinkin' and shit. About... You," Michael said softly, blushing and looking at the floor.

Gavin blushed also, tensing up. He didn't want to let his guard down so quickly, but it was _Michael_.  
"W-what? I don't... I don't understand, Micool.."

Michael suddenly looked up and into Gavin's eyes, looking more serious than he had ever seen him.  
W  
"Look, Gavin. I-I want just wanted to apologize. For everything. That's why I asked you to come over today. I've been a fucking hot-mess lately, and I've been a total dick to you. I don't like hurting you, I really don't I didn't mean to, honestly. I know that you have been a wreck ever since-- since we first... You know. I started acting like a slut. I just, I just didn't know what to do. Seriously, Gav! I was scared... I thought I was straight. But then that happend and.. I just got scared. I didn't want to admit that I loved you. It was always there, I was just being a pussy and wouldn't give in. I realize now though, that I should have just gave in... I... I really love you, Gavin. I'm sorry..." Michael ranted, looking like he was almost in tears.

Gavin sat speechless for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing Michael gently.

"Finally, you pleb. I thought you'd never stop faffin' around. Idiot," Gavin said, wrapping his arms around Michael and pulling him in for a tight hug. He burried his face in his neck and tried to hold back tears of relief and joy. 

Michael had finally done it. He settled down. He admitted his feelings to Gavin. He finally accepted it.   
Gavin couldn't be any happier.

"I love you so much, Micool..." Gavin mumbled into Michael's neck, a few tears slipping down his cheeks to stain the redhead's shirt.

Michael hugged the Brit closer, kissing the top of his head and burring his face in his hair.

"I love you too, Gavin... I'll never hurt you again... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, my boi. It was worth the wait."


End file.
